Assassin
by attoukaen
Summary: What would happen if Ayane were to turn away and kill FOR Genra? Rated PG-13 for some descriptive violence and mild language.
1. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DOA (crap)

A/N: I made this a little longer, enjoy!  
  
She strolled down the streets of Tokyo with silence in her attempt to slip away from her step-brother, Hitiro. She was fully dressed in her black battle outfit covered with a long trench coat. She hadn't uttered a word to anyone about her plan. For she was afraid that they would convince her to turn back from the horrible way of an assassin.  
  
"Ayaaaaaaaaaane!!" Hitiro yelled in his unusual high-pitched, and annoying (as Ayane always thought) voice. "Where aaaaaaaare yooooooou!!!!" he continued.  
  
"What the crap." Ayane muttered under her breath as she sped away. "Why wait."

She began to run down the alley ways but heard a scream. "What now!?" She stood in the shadows, observing if anything was wrong, waiting. She wanted to help her half family if she could, but not if it was one of those stupid tricks they normally play on her.

Silence filled the streets for what seemed like forever. "I guess nothing's wrong." she thought. But as she turned her back and started her way into the shadows, something caught her eye. She slowly and soundlessly turned her body facing the light.

One of Genra's creatures was running, which was unusual, looking everywhere to find something, but what? She quietly climbed a ladder that was left leaning against a wall. Ayane slowly followed him on the rooftops. Soon she saw a familiar figure.

"Shiou." she whispered to herself, breathlessly. She jumped down off the roof and hid again, in the shadows against a building. Very soon she saw her half sister charging at her with all she had. Preparing to fight for her life, Ayane leaped out of the darkness and towards the creature.

"What?!" she could hear Shiou say as she bolted past her. The creature was well ready for a fight. Ayane instantly began to fight with the giant beast. She felt a weird frightened feeling inside of her. Finally, she defeated him. As he lay on the ground, she drew her knife out and held it up high.

"Die!" she said and she threw the dagger down towards the beast's chest. But as soon as it hit the concrete, he disappeared!

"What?!" she thought. Flustered, she grabbed up her knife, slid it away, and looked around quickly. Suddenly, she saw him. Right behind the unexpecting Shiou. She screamed and Ayane slowly walked towards him trying to calm him down as he squeezed Shiou.

She had to keep shutting up Shiou who was too confused for comfort. She felt her heart twist as the beast swung his claws as Shiou. She leapt forwards and hit the hand aside. She then continued to fight with it until it disappeared again. She swung her head around to Shiou.

Sure enough, the monster was standing directly above Shiou. In an instant, the dagger was in the heart of the beast.

"Th-thanks." spoke Shiou. "D-do you know why t-that thing was a-after me?" she said, stuttering.

"Yes, he was created by Genra. You know too much about me."

Shiou acted as though she hadn't known about what Ayane was up to, looking through her letters and snooping into her business. "Don't tell anyone." she finished as she disappeared into the shadows.

The train that she was trying to catch was sitting there in the depot on that dark night. Waiting for all it's passengers to scurry onboard.  
  
'Should I?' Ayane thought. Her right side of her brain was getting the best of her. 'NO! It took me months to get where I am now. To fail now, I would regret it for the rest of my life.' She straightened her spine. Looked forward with unsure eyes and stepped onboard.  
  
As she strolled down the isle, she spotted a hooded man sitting in the very back, away from everyone else, who quickly narrowed his eyes at her, then hid his face. 'That must be him.' she reassured herself as she tried to remember the scenario they had to act.  
  
"Beautiful night," Ayane remarked as she approached him. "Yes, yes it is. Would you care for a drink?" he replied. "No thank you, I'm expecting a great feast in my destination." With that she sat by his side and he slipped her a messily folded sheet of paper. She slowly opened the paper. It read,  
  
Wait for further instructions upon arrival. You're personal needs will be taken care of.  
  
Name: Gen Fu  
  
Location: Japan, Asia  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Age: 65  
  
Appearance:5'7", 172 lbs  
Occupation: Xynyi Liuhe Quan teacher  
  
Your alias: Sinyung Kyilto  
  
After reading it over multiple times, she was able to memorize it. She refolded it and handed it back to the man. He grabbed the paper, ripped the tiny thing into five hundred pieces and strolled down the isle and off the train. He would not be joining her. She longed for him to help her on her first assignment, at least to get her used to finding the victim.  
  
Ayane took off her hood and exposed her ponytail that she had hid. Then started to ponder and meditate on where she would search first. All she knew was that he was a XLQ teacher in a big tourist city. It could be Tokyo, Hiroshima, or many others. She was interrupted when heavy footsteps slowly and uneasily approached her.  
  
**To be continued...**

A/N: Hope you liked it!


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DOA (crap)

Chapter Two

As she heard the footsteps, her heartbeat began to race as she saw the person standing next to her seat. She slowly geared her eyes upward until she got to the drunken man's face.

"You l-look lo-onely all the way b-back here," he remarked in his intoxicated voice. "Looks l-like you could u-use some compan-ny. We c-can have s-some fun back h-here." he continued as he began to grope his way to sit next to her.

She felt the rage boiling inside of her...knowing what he wanted to do. And at the same time, almost felt like laughing, for he most likely couldn't tell how trained and strong she was.

"How a-are you-u on this f-fine night-t?"

he was completely delirious, and had obviously had Sake, the stench was strong on his breath. Ayane could hardly stop herself from coughing from the horrid smell. He put his nasty arm over her shoulder and held her tight next to his side.

"Hey, why ain't you talkin!" he yelled in her ear.

"Either you get out of my face, or I will force you to." she coldly remarked. Planning her strategy. His arm started to reach for her shirt buttons but was stopped in his tracks by Ayane who grabbed it and twisted it enough to break the average man's arm.

"O-o-oh so the l-little lady has a t-tough side." he said with a sick grin on his dirty face.

"I will count to ten." Ayane said emotionlessly. By that time, some people from the front of the train were starting to peak around. They went unnoticed by the two. Or so they thought.

"1..."

"2..."

"3..." he didn't move. "4..." she continued.

"5..." he started to form a smirk on his hideous face.

"6...7...8..." he almost couldn't contain himself from laughing as the other passengers watched in anticipation.

"9....this is your last chance you creep" she said, hoping he would move so she wouldn't have to reveal her strength to the passengers and take yet another life.

"10..." and at that, Ayane jumped in the air and made her heel dig into the man's head. He fell. Blood gushing out of the deep hole in his skull. The passengers watched in fear as Ayane lifted the window and shoved the body out, to let it rot in the fields. Then calmly walk to her seat to resume meditating.

Slowly the passengers started discussing if they should tell the authorities, or keep it a secret. They were afraid that the assassin would destroy each of them. Ayane listened with hopes that she wouldn't have to kill them.

"What do you think Yuki?" questioned one of the men. "I say we don't take any chances," she replied, "Our children wouldn't survive if we were gone!"

"I completely disagree." Yuoi remarked, "If we keep silent about this, she might go on and kill innocent people! We can ask for protection from the police."

"No way! You are not going to make me get myself killed!!" interrupted Koryu. "I don't know about most of you, but I'm never uttering a word to anyone about this. It's not worth our lives!"

"I say we try and kill her." a hush came over the group as all eyes turned towards Aori. "There's eight men here and only one of her. We wouldn't have to tell anyone, and she wouldn't have the chance to kill anyone else. And if we fail, whoever survives will keep their mouths shut."

Ayane's eyes widened.

"We have another day til we get off this train. That'll be plenty of time to do it and get rid of the body." A few nods were seen in the group, followed by a few 'hnnn's as they planned the attack. Little did they know that the assassin was well hearing most of what they said.

'I either need to get off this train, or kill all of them.' she pondered. If she left the train, she would be behind schedule. But she didn't know if she had the guts to kill all of them, eight men, two women, and three small children.

Just then, one of the little girls looked back at what she thought to be a beautiful lady, and waved. Ayane waved back and couldn't bear having to kill her. She was hired and trained to kill adults, not children.

As quickly as the little girl waved, she was jerked away by her mother who gave Ayane a quick smile then returned to the group.

Ayane still sat there listening to the plan being made by the unsuspecting passengers. She shook her head. Obviously, none of them knew anything about fighting. She had no idea what she should do.

Soon, the group began to sit back in their seats quietly. They were done. Ayane made sure that she kept awake or they might actually strike her.

A few hours later, the women and children kissed their dads and husbands and started to make their way toward the front of the train.

The men just sat there, hoping to wait long enough to catch the assassin off guard. Ayane managed to relax a little, knowing that she would not have to kill the children or women.

Ayane was in the middle of a battlefield, covered in blood. She had just killed over one hundred men. She started to walk back home when she realized that more men were left. They fired their machine guns at her and skillfully, she dodged each and every one of them. Except for one, it pierced her heart. She laid on the ground, losing her last breath as one of the men stood above her.

"Goodbye"

she woke and saw through her haziness a figure looming above her with a knife, ready to finish her.

She jumped up grabbed her dagger and stabbed the figure through the heart in no more than a second.

She landed on the ground, stunned. She hadn't realized what she did. He fell, dead, instantly. Ayane looked back as the rest of the men stood wide-eyed, they had no idea she was so fast!

To break the silence, Aori charged at her, knife in hand. She dodged at the last second and pushed him into a wall. She turned around to find the other men running at her as fast as they could, all with unsureness in their eyes.

She stood in front of them, ready to fight. One by one, in no more than ten seconds, the remaining six men were on the floor, some dead, some close. Ayane hid the bodies behind the seats hoping the smell would not drift too far towards the front.

The next morning, they arrived in the station. Ayane sped off the train as soon as possible and into the shadows of the forest.

"I've been waiting for you." came a deep voice. She turned around and became wide-eyed.

To Be Continued...

Author's note: My apologies, I won't be able to update till sometime next week. Please R&R!!


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DOA

Chapter Three

"Hayate?" Ayane said in surprise, "what are you doing here?!"

"When I heard word of my only sister disappearing, I went looking for her. But I never would have guessed that she had disappeared for DOATEC."

The two stared into each others eyes. Ayane's showing rebellion and anger. While Hayate's, showing sadness for his sister and compassion.

"You know you don't want to turn to their side." he continued at length. "You of all people should want to kill Genra, not work for him!"

Ayane turned away. "You don't understand." She walked away.

Fury burned in Hayate's heart. His sister, HIS SISTER had become a cold-hearted killer! Ayane was stopped in her tracks when Hayate flipped over her head and landed in front of her. He wouldn't let her by.

"Move you imbecile!" she yelled. "Or do you want to fight?" Hayate raised an eyebrow. "You think you can beat me? I am the leader of the Mugen Teshin style."

"I can kill you." Ayane whispered as she narrowed her eyes, ready for an attack. She did not intend to kill him, only to scare him away and out of her business.

Hayate slowly strolled towards her with his hands behind his back. "I will not fight my sister." he whispered in her ear. "If she turns back."

Fury raged in Ayane. With every ounce in her being, she wished to make him regret he followed her. "Let us fight." she said slowly.

Hayate backed up and readied himself.

"Prepare to leave this world." she remarked with a smirk, again trying to scare him. But to no avail.

He leapt toward her with speed like she had never seen before but luckily was able to dodge the life-threatening attack. He turned around only to see Ayane flying her Rejin-Ryugaku-Sen(1) attack directly at him. He blocked the punches but was unready for the kick. A big bruise became instantly upon his chest.

"Give up Hayate!" she yelled across their battle field. He looked up at her and gave all his might to release his most powerful attack. Three jabs to the throat intertwined with a series of punches and kicks all over the body. The attack was just made to injure the victim and possibly make them unconscious for a few minutes.

But Ayane was trained for that kind of attack and stayed conscious. She stumbled and began to regain her strength as Hayate bent over her and said, "Come back with me."

This made Ayane really angry. She looked up and quickly pulled out her dagger and stabbed him in his left shoulder with all the strength she had left. He stumbled, then fell to his knees, blood slowly leaking out of the wound.

She gathered some strength to lift her head. He was standing, slowly and painfully sliding the blade out. She stumbled to her feet and got into her battle stance.

"H-had enough?" she studdered, trying to ignore how weak she was. Hayate chuckled. "Haven't you?" He walked toward her, handed her the dagger, then began to pick her up to bring her back home.

"NO!" she yelled. She struggled, but his grip was too strong. Knowing that this was her last chance to get away from him. She stabbed him in his stomach and twisted it with all the strength she had. He set her down, hissing in pain. Blood poured out of the wound.

"Why?" he whispered. "You will leave now." she replied. Ayane walked over to him and grabbed the knife. Assuming that a stab to the shoulder and stomach would just do some damage, knowing how tough her brother was. The thought of excessive blood loss didn't cross her mind. She began to help him up when she realized that he wasn't moving.

"Hayate?" she said, fear in her eyes. She knelt down only to realized that he had lost way too much blood to survive. "No." she whispered. Ayane held his head in her lap for what seemed like eternity. She finally gathered herself, wiped away her tears and disappeared into the Tokyo crowd. Never to see her loving brother again...

"Aishitaru..." (2)

To Be Continued...

A/N: sorry about the delay, my computer messed up and I had to rewrite most of all the chapters xp R&R!!!!

(1)

A lightning fast attack with three punches to the

head/chest, followed by a kick to the chest

(2)

I love you


	4. 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DOA or any of its characters. (crap) But I do own Shiou and Hitiro. 3-)

Creature Fight—SHIOU VERSION

"Ayane? Ayane? Come on. You've played these sorts of games before. I know you might not like having to live with us, but please just stop hiding like this!" Shiou looked around. The streets were deserted. After looking in all the usual places she had hid before, she started on her way back home, assuming that Ayane could handle her own if she wouldn't come out. But before she could get more than a block, she realized a man, or a thing was following her very slowly and from very far away.

"Should I run?" she pondered. As the walk went on, her heartbeat began to slowly increase. "What if I'm not able to get home?! How will Hitiro go on if I'm not there!" She slowly began to walk faster. It seemed in her mind that the more she went, the louder every little noise became.

She could faintly hear something ahead of her. "What could it be?" she thought. Thoughts of the worst scenario raced through her mind and made her very unnerving. "What if I'm surrounded!" her eyes widened. She didn't know why, but she suddenly became flustered and began to run faster than she had ever run in her life.

She ran with stealth and speed like she had never experienced before. Shiou jumped five fences and ran through what seemed like thousands of different streets. But as she looked back, hoping, praying that the creature would be gone, she saw a horrifying creature following her.

It had a face like a pig, but a body like a human. Its hands were like humans, but had long jagged nails sticking out of its knuckles. The creature also had horns sticking out of the top of its skull. It wore a black cloak with jagged spikes coming out of it's back.

She felt the most terrifying fear through out her whole being. She began to run like hell and scream for any kind of help that would be out there.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in the shadows ahead of her. She jumped what felt like ten feet in the air as the person, or thing raced towards her out of the shadows. She bolted to the side but surprisingly the thing didn't follow her.

"What?! It-it's a girl!" she said surprised.

The girl continued her way towards the creature that had been following Shiou. Shiou stood in amazement as the creature and girl started to fight hand-to-hand combat! She felt a little better when the creature fell.

But as the girl was about to make the killing blow, he disappeared!

After a few moments, she saw the girl who had tried to help her, stare at her with unnerving eyes. She suddenly felt a presence behind her and was instantly gripped with the claw hands of the monster.

"Ok, just stay calm, no one's going to hurt you." Came the voice from the person.

She came out of the gray haze. Shiou's eyes widened with disbelief. "Ayane." She whispered. "Don't speak." she replied as she continued to attempting to calm down the beast.

Shiou could hear the deep breaths of the creature. It sounded like growls to her. As Ayane got closer, the monster dipped Shiou in his arms and held his other hand up high. Ayane stopped. The monster swung his claws towards Shiou. She felt life leave her.

"No!" Ayane yelled as she leaped near the creature. She was able to knock his arm out of the way. He dropped Shiou and charged Ayane's direction. She leapt over it's head and pulled out her dagger. Unfortunately he did his disappearing trick.

Ayane quickly looked over at Shiou who had just become conscious. "Don't, move" she said slowly. Shiou froze. She looked up and saw that hideous face with those deathly eyes. But before any damage could be done, Ayane's dagger was thrown in the beast's chest.

Shiou jumped and crawled away as fast as she could. At last, the monster fell.

"Th-thank y-you" Shiou managed to breath. "You're welcome." She looked up and saw her big sister's loving eyes.

"D-do you know wh-why that thing was a-after me?"

"Yes" came the surprising reply. "You know too much. The creature was one of Genra's creations. I'm just glad you aren't hurt. He realized that you knew what I was doing."

Shiou's eyes widened and quickly became filled with tears. "Don't do it." she began to sob. Ayane knelt down. "I have to. Hurry home, there may be more on the way." she began to walk away. "Don't tell a word." and she disappeared into the streets, leaving Shiou in a messy heap to recollect herself.

She slowly made her way toward home and heard Hitiro calling out for Ayane. "He must also know."

Afraid for her brother. Shiou rushed towards him and covered his mouth. She whispered in his ear. "I was just attacked for what I know. Don't make it happen to you." he instantly knew what that meant and quietly went inside with his big sister.

"Can I tell? Maybe, maybe Hayate can change her mind! He just got back. We can tell him, then keep out mouths shut." Hitiro explained to his sister.

"Well, I suppose. He does know the danger in telling anyone."

As they entered the house, they saw Hayate sitting in the midst of the crowd of family telling stories. "I do love his stories." Hitiro sighed. "Shh! We can't disturb anyone when we take him aside."

They waited for his story to be over and for some of the family to go to bed, then found their chance.

"Hayate. May I speak with you for a moment?" Shiou felt so nervous. "Sure" came the reply. As soon as he stood up she jerked him aside and started explaining all the evidence that she had found about Ayane, then about the attack that night. Hitiro stood next to her nodding at everything she said.

"Leave me." he whispered as he hung his head. Hitiro and Shiou returned to the family gathering, bid everyone good night, then headed upstairs to try and relieve their feelings.

Hitiro yawned, "good morning" he said, sitting up in his bed, stretching.

Shiou instantly thought of Hayate and ran to his room. She opened the door to see the dresser and closet empty, and the bed deserted. "H-he could be downstairs" she thought. She walked as quietly but as fast as she could down the creaky stairs.

"Hayate?" she whispered. But he was already gone. "Please don't do anything stupid Hayate." she muttered to herself as she made her way back upstairs and in bed.

"Is he gone?" Hitiro asked with big eyes.

"Yes. Yes, he's gone."

A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed that filler. Sorry. I'm having writer's block on the real story. But keep checking! And please R&R!


	5. Author's Note

Konnichi Wa

Gomen Nasai if you thought the last chapter was completely off. I changed some of the relationships around, but please leave me a suggestion if you disagree with something.

Arigatou!


	6. UPDATE INFO

Kon'nichi Wa guys,

I greatly apologize for not have updated for the longest time (bangs head against wall) and I am very open to suggestions right now. A few of the reasons that I can't update, is cause our computer crashed, so now I can only have a limited amount of time on the internet every week XD it's driving me insane, anyway, AND my homework is piling on like crazy!!!!! AAAHHH!!!! Anyway, so, if you have an idea on what I should include in one of my stories, PLEASE don't hold yourself back from e-mailing me at or I NEED IDEAS PPL!!!! Well, I guess that's all.

Arigatou,

Attou Káen


End file.
